Independent Croatia
Independent Croatia sits on the eastern coast of the Mediterranian Sea in land previously occupied by Hungary as part of a Austrio-Hungarian dual-monarchy. Through revolt and war the Croats have gained freedom, and currently are amidst the process of rebuilding their shattered country. At the moment, Croatia is relatively stable due to a peace between them and their Austrian neighbors, along with having a cemented alliance with both the holdings of Belka and the state of SPARTA. History The Croat history is a history of oppression and persecution. For as long as those that inhabit the land of Croatia have known, they have been under the iron thumb of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire. At around the birth of several large Empires around Europe, the Croat people had had enough. The revolution started out poorly. In its first days, troops from the Austrian half of the Empire sent troops to force the rebels to give in to Hungarian rule. Pockets of revolutionaries highly trained in the art of guerrilla warfare were still present however, and these pockets would reunite with new ideologies and beliefs. With a new goal of Communist Nationalism for the bourgening Croatia, the pockets of revolutionaries had a new fervor in them. This angst finally allowed pockets to unite, and a popular front to form that finally forced the Austrian hand and ended the Croatian War for Independence. Now independent, Independent Croatia need stability. Military stability came in the form of an alliance with the Belkans in exchange for their high-valued knowledge of the guerrilla warfare that had won their independence. This alliance would prove to stop any newly founded Austrian aggression before it started. Next Croatia would have to deal with social and economic stabiltiy, which proved harder than thought. Though having a centralized government, the nation was still in economic peril due to infrastructure problems following the rebellion and a implantation of their communistic ideals. Socially the people of Croatia were only united under the hope for national unity, though the communist government's ideology was steadily gaining ground amongst the peoples. Society Society in Croatia is a sum of three things; the people, the government and the military. The people of Croatia live a relatively simple life, most being farmers and laborers and with only a small blooming industrial market. With the fighting seemingly over new markets are showing up, however, making countryside life seem less and less needed to the younger Croats. Along with this, Croatia boasts a largely Catholic population. Because of this the Communist government, a ruling ideology usually opposed to organized religion, has taken a more relaxed stance on religion. Catholicism, though not the state religion, has not been regulated nor attacked by the state as there is a hidden belief by the government that any opposition to a religion so engrained in society would lead to strife. Governmentally, Croatia is still relatively in chaos. Though a formal government does exist and is recognized by the majority of Croats, its policy and implementation in society has been largely ineffective. This lack of power by the government can be largely to be caused largely due to the short age of the nation, and how the nation itself was formed. However, the government of Croatia gains more and more support by the day and soon a legitimate and universally recognized government will be seen to govern the united land of Croatia. Military is an important aspect in Croat life, but not the most important. Croatia was won by the military might of its people, but at the same time it was subjugated by the military powers of a heavily militarized nation. The people of Croatia, though believing military power is the ultimate deterrent to invasion, have taken a more relaxed stance on militarizing the country and at the moment keep only a modest defense of guerrilla militias constantly vigilante around their borders. Category:Nation Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder